Cold Iron Wars
The Cold Iron Wars are an ongoing conflict between the Dwarves of the Mammoth Mountains, and a strange group of Fey, from deep in the earth. The Gräbar Expedition When miners from the Goldgrüb Mining Company began to go missing, a group of Dwarves were sent down to investigate the disappearance. These Dwarves became known as the Gräbar Expedition included: * Heinrich Hammerfall, naturalist at the College of Steel * Mürish Gräbar, miner for Goldgrüb Mining Company * Master Dag, founder of The Master Dag School of Axery * Ulfrick Steinfaust, bard and Moltencrown Artisan Association member. * Ulrich Embersen, a hired hand/Warlock of Asmodeus After exploring the tunnels, the group found the lost miners, their minds now warped by a strange influence. After dispatching the mad diggers, the expedition discovered an ancient door laced with Cold Iron. Ulrich, at the urging of his patron, opened the door, revealing a tunnel which lead down deeper than had ever been reached in Dwarven History. At the bottom of the pit was a giant egg, which hatched The Mother, a powerful fey-queen, and began the Fey's attack. The Cold Iron Gate After discovering the the Fey were susceptible to Cold Iron, the Dwarves and Nostromo family began aquiring massive amounts of the metal domestically and abroad to construct a massive door - the Cold Iron Gate - to act as a last line of defence should the fey ever be within range of the surface. Battle of Eisenschmide & Bumford Pass After being pushed back to the last remaining Dwarven city, Eisenschmide, the Dwarves mounted a final defence just before the Cold Iron Gate. After the failure of a magical trap set by the Red Wizards of Ölengrad in Bumford Pass, the army, lead by Ulrick Steinfaust, defended the city of Eisenschmide, with help from Gregory Nostromo, Christine Demarin, Jaime Something, Clarion Johns, Rasper Hawkborne, and Vel. They were able to drive the fey back and the town was safe. The Last Temptation of Jaime Something Following the wedding of Christine Demarin to Gregory Nostromo, Jaime Something received a call from his patron, The Mother, to meet her in the tunnels. Once there, she commanded him to open the Cold Iron gate so her forces could get through and attack the surface. Jaime refused, breaking his contract and stripping him of his powers, revealing him to be horrifically scared. With the gate remaining closed, the city was safe and the Dwarves gained the opportunity to build up forces and begin a counter offensive. Nostromo Offensive Lord Ülfen Nostromo of Ölengrad has sent word throughout the kingdom for adventures and people worthy of battle to assist in an adventure they will never forget. As the dwarves have been able to hold back the fey for many months now and its time for them to strike back. With help from the upper world, a team of five commanders have been brought together to lead ten of the finest dwarven soldiers to strike back at the fay. This strike force has been tasked to get behind the enemy's defences and cause havoc to help the dwarven army push back these fiends. Five heroes were selected to lead a small commando unit lead by Myrthn Herne, Fullangr Jernsmed, Lethos of Crey, and Revius Damra. (Listen to the on going Campaign here) Session 1: The War Begins The bells rang out as everyone from within scrambled out their beds and ran out to the crowds forming outside as everyone was rushed out into the front of Eisenschmide gate as from the battlements the leader of the dwarf army Tourek Trinsgroth shouted out word of encouragement. Down in front of the army Ulfrich Steinfaust and Gregory Nostromo stood together to start the charge into the oncoming hordes of fey, human, dwarf both alike but here for one purpose: to CRUSH THEM!!! The battle was long and hard but with the help of our adventures the army pushed back the on coming attack. After a short rest, our adventures were called to the stone table where the dwarves made their plan and where Toureks seat was to get to this place they had to travel through the hall of knowing upon entering the room of the stone table Tourek promoted our hero's to the rank of commander and tasked them with the job of taking a strike force of men out into the dwarven mines and dissrupt and capture key locations so that the army of the dwarves would have a better time with pushing back the fae. With a little epic fist fight between two of our hero's to see who would be leader it ended with both of them being ko'ed at the same time. So with the start of the second session we had our heros Joseph the leader, Myrthn the Trainer, Lethos the Healer, Fullangr the Diplomat and Revius the Taction. Session 2: No Longer Safe Our boys finally get to meet their team and before they set out on their mission we get to spend a bit of town time. Oww the joys!! Our team split up and went to go pray, say goodbye to old friends and send off some messages but the best of all Myrthn and Fullangr decided they wished to go to the pub. Upon their arrival they very quickly learned that this was no normal pub but a house of enjoyment? of which magic and female company and some male company for all the weary fighters in the war. As time was spent drinking our friends learned the difficulty of trying to keep up with dwarves and drinking. Once every one had met back up at the gates of Eisenschmide they headed out to Bunfred Pass which was a mass grave of the dead for which Humans, Dwarves and Fae alike lived here and will until long into the night. They surprised a small group of fae soldiers but were taken back by the brute force of the Windegos and Deathclouds that were in this small group and had a very fearsome battle of which they nearly lost one of our adventures to the Windego falling on top of him after dieing but they finally one the day. After being battered and bruised they take time to heal. Session 3: Do we really trust everything? As the smoke clears people pear through the whole into the cave of which stands a wild forest and in the middle of this forest is a large tree that glows from mushrooms. Our strike force and Generals move in to hear fast moving rustling moving towards them as deplacer beasts jump our of the foliage to their left and right. From in front come a women almost in tune with the forest as everyone starts to become sleepy and everything goes dark. As they awake from the darkness they open their eyes to see a man with wings in front of them. He offers mushrooms of power and knowledge of what's to come. To be continued......... Session 4: Left or Right you decide? Session 5: Ouch not the face not the face!!! Session 6: The songs of LOVE!!! Session 7: The Ritual??? Session 7.5: The Labyrinth Session 8: The Invisible Army Session 9: Round 1 Onions Session 10: The Siege Part 1 The Forgotten Falls Session 11: The Siege Part 2 The InnerSanctum Category:History